


【求RP点梗二】④The Rival

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Maglor，Daeron，Curufin，Nerdanel【配对组合】M||D【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年5月8日【总计字数】1908【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。第无数次以亲身经历证明，睡眠和热水是脑洞之源。难道是之前写了一个R，导致写不出PG了吗QAQ？





	【求RP点梗二】④The Rival

出音乐厅侧门后右拐的那条小路又窄又长。尤其在雨夜中，显得分外孤独。昏黄路灯全私心照着隔壁的附中，黯淡的暖光企图穿透层层绿甲，可投过来的也尽是些阴影了。高大的无患子刚刚过了它们的花期，雨后，遍地都是那些黄色小爪子骨朵儿们毛茸茸的残骸。

“我记得……冬天的时候，这里似乎较空旷些。”看起来稍许年轻些的那位说。

“或许是夏日浓密的复叶，压低了这些可怜的枝条。”同行的长者解答道。他停下脚步，为这些绿叶驻足，看得出神。

“那秋天岂不是更艰苦？春末夏初的树，总给人一种妄想遮天蔽日的感觉。”年轻的那个抱紧小提琴，自顾自地助跑起跳，想试试能不能够到最低的那根幸运枝条，“Bingo，明天一定是个幸运日！”

年长者摇摇头，继续往前走：“那我一定是夺走你幸运日的人。”

“不，先生。我会超过你的，一定！”看着后生那坚定的神色，歌者从他身上看到了昔日的影子。

五年的光阴对一个刚毕业的上班族来说，似乎就是一眨眼的功夫。但对于心如孩童者，似乎也不尽然。直到在复赛的等候厅里再次遇见那个孩子——如今已长成了一位意气风发的青年——时，他才觉得，这时间未免也过得太慢了些。

“你好。”他不太确定那孩子是否还记得他。等来找那青年的一男一女走后，他主动打了招呼。

“您好，真是好久不见。Daeron先生。”年轻人热情地回应了他。

“你好，Maglor。这两年是在出塞时被刷掉吗？怎么都不见你身影？”反正现在也没什么事，Daeron索性搬了张高脚凳坐到他边上。

“您似乎忘记了。我们上次见面时，我还是个高中生，学生的自由都格外少呢。哦对了，Daeron先生竟以为我在初赛就落了选，您也太小看我了。”叫Maglor的青年翻着手里各个参赛选手的曲谱，“我之前在观众席上，认真听完了您的比赛曲目。”

“是吗？这可真是荣幸。给点意见？”

“我得说……这真是太棒了，可惜您好像忘了给您挚爱的钢琴好好校一下音。”

“是吗，我怎么不知道。”Daeron调整了下四肢的位置。Maglor一眼认出，这是学心理学的手足教他的——最普遍的一种防守坐姿，一般人会对一些攻击性或者有侵略倾向的话语做出的下意识反映。

“您小字一组的E1键今日似乎格外不听话呢。虽然您的弹唱惊艳了全场，不过我相信那根不准的琴弦，一定对您造成了不小的困扰。”Maglor收好谱子，认真地看着今日最强的对手——五年来桂冠的头衔从未旁落他人之手。

“好……我承认，那根琴弦确实存在着问题，不过我都很巧妙地绕开了它，也不会对我的后续表演造成影响。”

“可惜，在您第一次按下E1时，一切都无可挽回了。”

“那我也告诉你，Maglor先生，您似乎总是记不清第四十七小节究竟空了几拍。真可惜，那小节还是个需要重复的段落。我相信，这听起来似乎比我的糟糕多了。”

“我……”

“你刚刚在看歌谱，不可能没发现。”

“Daeron先生，那让我们期待一下台下的评委们都不要发现这些尴尬的失误吧。”Maglor说完，用力旋开已经热胀冷缩后的保温杯，喝了一口水。

“这样吧，Maglor先生，我们来打个赌好了。”

“什么赌？”

“谁赢了请谁喝一杯。”Daeron笑意深沉。

“哈，您就这么急着买单吗？结果还不一定呢。”Maglor也回敬了对手如出一辙的微笑。

又是那条又窄又长的小径，通往正门的最佳选择。好似五年前的那晚，只不过——今夜月已西沉，繁星满天。星光毫无阻力地穿过那些光秃秃的枝条，洒落在本次大赛冠军和亚军的身上。

“真为你可惜。不过我现在心情很好，哥哥带你去感知一下大学城的夜生活。”Daeron快步跟上前头那个想赶紧离开的青年。

“奚落我的话就免了。”

“不是刚打赌的吗？”

“我忘了！”

“胜败乃兵家常事。”Daeron拍了拍他的肩。

“你一个六连冠没资格说这话。这次不行了，我家人门口等我，今晚的飞机。”Maglor看了下夜光手表，还有5分钟。

“家人？刚刚在等候厅遇到的吗？”

“是啊。”Maglor继续快步往前走。

“那位先生是……令尊？我以前在网上看过你小时候获奖的照片，跟今天见到的那位很像。”Daeron虽然觉得那位父亲有些年轻过了头，但好像也没什么不对。

“不，那是我弟。”

Daeron先是一惊，随后又问：“那一旁的红发女士是你弟媳？”

“不，那是我Amal。”

长久的静默过后，Maglor开了口：“我觉得您需要看一下医生，Daeron先生。”

“或许吧。”

又站在这条岔路口，分别的尽头或许是重逢的起点。马路对过的出租车里，坐着一个黑发的青年和一位红发的女士，他们朝年轻的音乐家打了招呼。随后，Maglor转过身来面对杵在一棵无患子下的Daeron：“好了，Daeron先生，又到了这该死的分别时刻。虽然我输得不甘，但对有您一样的对手，我感到人生又充满了新的挑战和希望。愿您在Middle-Earth一切安好，我先启程打道回府。愿您永远快乐、健康，诚挚期待您的新作。欢迎您来Valinórë玩，我——Makalaurë随时恭候。”

“同样祝愿你，我优秀的对手Maglor。期待下次再见。”Daeron向他行了抚心礼。那孩子一惊，也随即回了一个。

“下次记得还赌债啊，我不收利息的。”青年随即跑过马路，出租车亮红的尾灯消失在马路的尽头。


End file.
